


Café Numbers

by caribou_cash



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: Moonbin's co-worker Seungjun finds him a math tutor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know like 2 things about jungkook my guys.  
> unbeta'd

Seungjun laughs as Moonbin runs into the coffee shop, just making his shift. He puts his backpack away in his locker, ignoring Seungjun. He’s still breathing hard as he puts on his apron and nametag. He turns to glare at the still laughing Seungjun.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Seungjun ruffles Moonbin’s hair.

 

“I just didn’t think you were out of shape; I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so out of breath.”

 

Moonbin shoves Seungjun’s hand off. He counters, “I’m not. I just had to dead sprint all the way from the math department.”

 

Seungjun shakes his head. “You know if you wanted to take a shift an hour later, the boss isn’t gonna say no. He likes you too much.”

 

Moonbin dismisses him with a wave of his hand. “It’s not that. I just had to go talk to my advisor and my math professor today.”

 

“Oh. Is something wrong?” concern lacing the older boy’s voice.

 

Moonbin smiles as he starts working on the drink in front of him. “It’s nothing super serious. I lowkey might fail math though… They both thought it’d be in my best interest to get a tutor.” He sighs, panic slowly starting to set in. “But like who am I gonna ask? I’m like 80% sure neither MJ or Jinwoo even know what a number is; Eunwoo sucks at math almost as much as I do; Rocky hasn’t taken a math class yet; and Sanha’s still in high school.”

 

Seungjun pouts. “What about me?”

 

Moonbin scoffs. “The only reason you can even find total prices is because the register does it for you.”

 

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that. I could ask one of my roommates if you want,” Seungjun offers.

 

Moonbin laughs. “Do you remember what happened last time you suggested that, when Jihun was supposed to be helping Jinwoo with an assignment for dance?”

 

Seungjun laughs too. “We had to take both of them to the hospital to get stitches and make sure they weren’t concussed.”

“And Rocky was genuinely upset they did a dance thing without him, even after we told him it was probably for the best.”

 

The boys share a laugh as they continue making drinks.

 

Moonbin sighs. “Well, hopefully I start doing better in class or I find a tutor.”

 

Seungjun can only nod.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Twok weeks later and Seungjun is walking in late to a three hour shift he’s covering. Moonbin throws a coffee-stained rag at him. Seungjun manages to catch it before it hits him in the face.

 

“Hey Moonbin, behave. I brought a friend with me, and you wouldn’t wanna make a bad first impression, would you?” Seungjun raises his eyebrows at the younger boy.

 

Moonbin sticks his tongue out in reply.

 

Seungjun rolls his eyes. “Anyways, this is Jungkook. We know each other from high school and he’s actually the same year as you,” Seungjun introduces his friend as he walks behind the counter.

 

The boy, Jungkook, waves at Moonbin from over the counter and offers him a small smile. Moonbin returns the smile.

 

“Seungjun, you said you were only working for three hours today right?”

 

Seungjun replies, “Yeah. Moonbin gets off work at the same time.” He turns his attention back to his co-worker. “Would you wanna get something to eat with us?”

 

Moonbin shakes his head. “I’m gonna have to pass. I have to go meet with my advisor today.”

 

Seungjun pouts.

 

“Pity,” Jungkook adds, meeting Moonbin’s gaze. He turns his attention back to Seungjun. “I’m gonna get some work done while you work.” He starts walking towards and empty armchair in the corner of the cafe.

 

“Hey,” Moonbin lets out a little too loudly.

 

Jungkook turns to face him and inclines his head ever so slightly. “Yeah?”

 

“Do you want me to get you anything? I can’t go to lunch or whatever with you but I could get you a drink. On me, of course.” Moonbin’s flustered, spewing words.

 

Jungkook laughs. “Honestly, I was under the assumption Seungjun was just going to get me something, but since you’re offering…” He smiles brightly. “Can you get me a zebra mocha in a to-go cup?”

 

Moonbin nods, and Jungkook takes a seat. Seungjun was quietly watching their interaction, and he finally starts giggling.

 

Moonbin makes a point to ignore him, and starts working on the Jungkook’s drink. When he finishes, he takes the beverage to the other boy himself.

 

Jungkook looks up from his laptop and smiles. He thanks Moonbin, honey dripping from his voice.

 

Moonbin nods dumbly and responds with a smile of his own before scurrying back to the counter. He spends the rest of his shift stealing glances at Jungkook when he’s certain neither Jungkook nor Seungjun are paying attention to him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seungjun comes into work the next day looking triumphant. Moonbin cocks an eyebrow at his expression.

 

“Boy, do I have some good news for you Moonbin!”

 

Moonbin decides to indulge his older friends and plays along. “Yeah? You finally get fired?”

 

Seungjun pouts. “Don’t say that to me. We both know you’d cry if I actually stopped working here.”

 

Moonbin hums.

 

“You remember my friend Jungkook? The one that came in yesterday? What do you think about him?”

 

Moonbin shrugs. He blushes lightly when he replies, “He was cute. Seemed nice too…”

 

Seungjun’s grin get bigger. “Well, he’s a math minor. Which like gross but I’m not gonna kinkshame him for it-”

 

“How is you not kinkshaming your high school friend good news?”

 

“It’s not. The thing is, I may or may not have mentioned that you’re in danger of failing math and that you may or may not be looking for a tutor. And Jungkook may or may not have asked me for your phone number and he may or may not have given me permission to give you his.”

 

Moonbin fumbles the porcelain cup he was cleaning. “What.”

 

Seungjun pulls out his phone and sends Moonbin Jungkook’s contact information. “Look, you need a tutor and he’s actually really good at math. So, at least give it a try? He also said not to worry about paying him as long as he can keep getting free drinks while you’re working.”

 

Moonbin nods as he saves Jungkook’s phone number. He pulls his phone back out during his break, thinking it best to contact the other boy as soon as possible.

 

 **_MoonBin_andStars_ ** _: hey this is moonbin,_

 **_MoonBin_andStars:_ ** _seungjun said ud be able to tutor me? ;o_

 

 **_JungCookie_ ** _: hey!_

 **_JungCookie:_ ** _yeah, i could tutor u !_

 **_JungCookie:_ ** _do u hav any free time this week???_

 

 **_MoonBin_andStars:_ ** _im free thursday afternoon?_

 **_MoonBin_andStars:_ ** _if u wanna come to the coffeeshop, thatd work out a lot better for me ;o_

 

 **_JungCookie:_ ** _That works for me !_

 **_JungCookie:_ ** _c u thursday ! :3_

 

Moonbin smiles as he pockets his phone, already looking forward for Thursday.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Moonbin forgot Seungjun was working Thursday afternoon. His mistake really. He was wiping crumbs off tables fifteen minute before his shift ends when he sees Jungkook walk in. Seungjun beats in him calling out to the other boy.

 

“Cookie! What are you doing here?”

 

Jungkook smiles. “I’m tutoring Moonbin today. Do you know where he is?”

 

Seungjun smirks and point at Moonbin. Jungkook waves and makes his way over to the tables Moonbin was cleaning.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi… You’re early.”

 

Jungkook  pretends to be crestfallen. He clutches his heart and stage whispers, “And here I thought you would be dying to see me.”

 

Moonbin shakes his head. “I have like a little over ten minutes left in my shift. Do you want me to get you anything? Same thing as last time?”

 

Jungkook nods.

 

Moonbin heads back to the counter, where Seungjun is waiting for him.

 

Seungjun waggles his eyebrows at the younger boy. “I didn’t know you had a date with my boy today.” He grins wolfishly.

 

“But it’s not a date,” Moonbin states defensively. “You’re the one who gave me his phone number and told me he’d be able to tutor me.”

 

Seungjun laughs.

 

Moonbin pointedly ignores him, focussing his attention on making the two cups of mocha in front of him. He goes to the back room and switches his apron for his backpack. He grabs both beverages and makes his way to the table where Jungkook was sitting. He sits next to the other boy and pulls out his homework and textbook. Moonbin does his homework while Jungkook leans over his shoulder, pointing out where he made mistakes in his calculations or clarifying certain problems when Moonbin asked.They sat together like that until Seungjun kicked them both out for closing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jungkook and Moonbin meet up for tutoring two or three times a week after that. Moonbin’s grade goes up, so during one of their tutoring sessions about a month later they start to get know each other better than they would have if they were on ‘text only’ terms.

 

They’re laughing at stories about their respective groups of friends and at stories about Seungjun and his group of friends, when Moonbin’s phone goes off. He apologizes and checks the messages on his phone.

 

 **_Seungjun_is_aFurry:_ ** _[eyes emoji x3]_

 **_Seungjun_is_aFurry:_ ** _that doesnt sound like studying_

 

Moonbin looks up from his phone and scans the coffee shop for Seungjun. Seungjun is leaning over the counter and waves when they make eye contact. Moonbin makes sure there aren't that many people in the cafe before shouting at Seungjun, “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

 

“I have my fifteen minute break right now!” Seungjun yells back.

 

Moonbin flips him off and looks back at Jungkook, who’s frowning at his own phone. “Hey, is everything alright?”

 

Jungkook looks up and quietly regards Moonbin. He nods slowly. “Yeah, I just… I gotta go?”

 

“Oh. Okay… I’ll see you Monday?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Jungkook replies noncommittally, packing his belongings and walking out of the cafe.

 

Moonbin turns to look for Seungjun, who won’t make eye contact with him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Come Monday, Jungkook shows up 20 minutes late. He doesn’t make eye contact with Moonbin and doesn’t offer much help.

 

Moonbin sighs. “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry about whatever way I offended you.”

 

Jungkook shakes his head. He meets Moonbin’s eyes for a few seconds before looking away. He turns pink as he whispers, “Do you really think I’m cute?”

 

It’s Moonbin’s turn to blush. “Yes? I- yes,” he manages to stutter before muttering, “I am going to kill Seungjun. Where is he?”

 

Jungkook ignores that last part. He keeps whispering, “Well, I think you’re cute too.”

 

“Thank you?” Moonbin isn’t quite sure how to respond.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that Seungjun told me you thought I was cute, and it was very overwhelming which is why I had to leave last time. Because I think you’re cute too and-”

 

Moonbin smiles gently. “What else did he tell you?”

 

Jungkook blushes harder. “He also said I should ask you out.”

 

Moonbin chokes on his spit and jungkook looks up. Moonbin shakes his head.

 

“I think sometimes, and this sometimes is very rarely, Seungjun has good ideas… I think you should ask me out,” Moonbin whispers the last part.

 

Both boys are blushing furiously now. Jungkook takes one of Moonbin’s hands in both of his.

“Hey Moonbin?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Go out with me?”

 

Moonbin’s face splits into a smile. “Yeah,” he replies softly. “I guess I don’t have have to kill Seungjun.”

 

Jungkook smiles into Moonbin’s hair. “You aren’t going to anyway.”

 

“...  You’re right, but I can still dream.”

 


End file.
